When You Sleep At Night I Hope You Dream Of Me
by PeytonSwayerScott15
Summary: Non-Judging Breakfast Club centered! "I Hope You're Not Alright, Hope You're Not Ok, Hope When You Dream You Dream About ME." -Smile Empty Soul-Not Alright. The Non-Judging Breafast Club's members lows and highs! Friendship/Romance
1. Pain, and Suffering

NON-JUDGING BREAKFEST CLUB, A FANFIC

This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic, and the first one I've posted on Fanfiction!

I am obessed with all things NJBFC!

This fanfic will have Blair/Chuck and Nate/Serena and some Nate/Vanessa and Serena/Dan relationships. I will also have Nate/Chuck, Nate/Blair, Serena/Blair, Serena/Chuck friendships.

I may also add a little of Blair/Nate but not likely to much because U hate them together.

Hope you enjoy!

This is set after 2.13

***

Chuck looked into the mirror. He looked different even to himself.

"Chucky you ready?" Asked a seductive voice behind him.

Two hands made their way around Chuck's waist.

He looked at himself one more time; he closed his eyes trying to remember who he was.

He turned around and nodded.

He let the stranger pull him on to her.

**

Nate walked into the holding room.

Scared of what he was going to find.

"Nathaniel! Ma boy!" His father jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Dad, I.." Nate stammered suddenly chocked up. "I missed you."

**

Blair sat down at the table.

Yesterday they buried Bart Bass, Chuck's father.

She shook her head shaking the thought of Chuck out of her mind.

"Morning." Blair's Mother said sitting down.

"Morning Mother." Blair said putting on her fake smile.

**

"Jonathon! I'm sorry! Please!" Eric begged, pulling Jonathon so he was facing him.

"Eric, I can't wait for you to make up you're mind. I'm sorry." Jonathon answered pulling his arm out of Eric's grip and running away.

"No." Eric whispered.

**

Serena walked up the long stairs to her Mother's bedroom.

She knocked on the door.

"Ma, can I come in?" Serena asked as she opened the door.

"Serena, go away. I just want to sleep." Lily complained.

"Ma, you got to eat. Please I made you coffee, and French toast the way you like it." Serena said putting the tray on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I should never had kissed Rufus, we could have finally had a real family." Lilly cried into the pillow.

Serena rubbed her mother's back.

"Mom, I love you. We can still be a family, I promise." Serena assured her mother even though she knew it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Serena. Please just leave, I've failed you, Eric, Chuck and Bart. Please leave." Lilly cried.

"Mom.." Serena begged

"LEAVE" Lilly screamed.

Serena backed away and closed the door.

She leaned against the door and cried.

**

Eric opened his dead-stepfather's safe.

He grabbed the gun and put it to his head.

**

Blair brushed her teeth again to get the last taste of vomit out of her mouth.

She shook her head when she saw Chuck's letter sitting by the toilet.

"I deserve better." She convinced herself, again.

"I am better!" She screamed at her reflection.

**


	2. Suddenly Time Stops Chapter 2

Time stopped for Serena after she heard the gun shot.

It felt like she was flying down the stairs, and that she went right through Bart's office door.

But the sight that met her eyes was the same, Eric, lying on the ground with a bullet hole through his head.

Serena knew he was dead.

She noticed Bart's safe open, she pulled down her sleeve and closed it whipping of Eric's fingerprints.

Serena jumped over Eric to the phone on Bart's desk.

She dialed the numbers quickly.

**

Chuck watched as the dancer in front of him stripped off another piece of clothing.

_Blair was better then those girls_, Chuck reasoned.

_Blair._

"DAMN IT!" Chuck yelled.

All of the girls, looked at him.

"Have you had a hard day Chucky?" Lisa said straddling him.

Chuck looked up at her, hoping he wouldn't have to answer.

"Let me take the pain away Chuck." Lisa said in a seductive voice.

Chuck thought of Blair, and how much She probably hated him.

Chuck nodded and let the red head kiss him.

**

Nate laughed, along with his father.

It felt so good, to hear his laughter, to see him.

"Nathaniel I'm glad you came to see me, son." His father smiled at his son.

"I'm glad I came to." Nate said smiling.

"I know how hard all this has been on you and your mother. I am soo sorry Nathaniel. You will never know how much." Nate's father apologized again, while blinking back the tears.

"Dad, it has been hard, I won't lie. But you are still my father and I still love you!" Nate said looking at his father.

"I love you Nathaniel."

"I love you too Dad."

**

"He is dead, isn't he?" Serena asked the EMT.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Miss. Van der Woodsen." The EMT answered packing up his stuff.

Serena took a deep breath.

A police officer came in.

"What happened here?" The Officer asked.

Serena tried not to fall.

"Male, 16 shot himself in the head." The EMT answered.

"Is that what happened here Miss. Van der Woodsen?" The Officer asked looking at Serena.

Serena nodded as the tears made there way down her cheeks.

"I'm very sorry for your lost is your Mother here."

"She's upstairs. She is extremely depressed because of my Stepfather's death. I do not know if she even heard the shot." Serena explained.

"Of course I heard the shot. I'm not stupid, Serena. My son, has tried to kill himself before, but he didn't succeed, obviously this time he did." Lilly said calmly.

"Yes, do you know where he could have gotten the gun?"

"Bart had a gun, Chuck told me but I didn't know where it was, I didn't think Eric knew either." Serena said.

"Alright, that's all I need to know, we will take Mr. Van der Woodsen's body, until you decide on a funeral home. I suggest you get someone to clean up you're Husband's office floor, Mrs. Bass. There is no need of an investigation if we know where he got the gun, and what happened. I am very sorry for your lost." The Officer finished, he singled the EMT and they took Eric's body out of the apartment.

"You Bitch! How could you let him do this to himself?? How could you let your Brother kill himself?" Lilly demanded, cornering Serena against the wall.

"I didn't even know he was home mom! I'm sorry!" Serena screamed.

"Not sorry enough." Lilly said before attacking her last child.

**

Dan took another sip of his coffee, today was going to be a good day he could sense it.

The phone rang.

Dan answered it, "Hello?"

"Mr. Humphery? You are Lilly Bass' friend right?" A male voice asks.

"Yes." Dan lies.

"Mrs. Bass' Son killed himself today we thought you might want to know." The voice explains.

"Thank you for calling I will go over there as soon as possible."

Dan hung up the phone.

Maybe not.\

I know this is slightly morbid but I have a great idea for this story, so pleas keep reading!

Comments are Love!


End file.
